


Lyrium Addled Minds

by maraas



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dementia, F/M, Lyrium Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraas/pseuds/maraas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard shows a softer side of herself when she agrees to go out to dinner with a fellow templar that has succumbed to the long-term effects of lyrium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrium Addled Minds

"Do you not realize who I am?" The Knight-Commander's voice was harsh as she glared at the templar.

"I do not." His eyes are clouded and tone soft. "But the Maker has blessed me."

She's not used to dealing with templars that were taken by lyrium and her heart raced as she attempted to grasp what she was supposed to say to this lost soul. "Do you remember your name, Templar?"

"No." He stood quite smartly, eyes locked onto hers. "But I will serve the Order--that is all I know and all I wish to know."

Meredith smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I am Knight-Commander Meredith." Perhaps he would be able to remember. She doubted he would for very long, but it was something. "And the Order is grateful to have such a courageous and pure-hearted soul safeguarding our citizens."

And for a moment he was able to remember. Small things. How cold the blade felt when he was knighted. The extreme pain he felt when a bloodmage had used him like a puppet. The templar moved to kneel before her yet found that she had stopped him, gently pressing a hand against his armored chest.  "Might I ask you a question?" She wasn't quite sure why she had taken an interest in this man

"Yes, Knight-Commander?"  His eyebrows were knitted together. Why would she wish to speak with him--an old, used up man.

"How." She paused to keep her voice from cracking. "Has the Maker blessed you?"

"Oh." The templar paused, struggling to remember the reason. His eyes wandered and found that the floor was becoming more and more interesting.  When she was younger Meredith would have taken this man into her arms and held him. Now, as Knight-Commander, it seemed hardly appropriate.

"Look at me whilst we are speaking, Templar." There was no reason for him to feel shame, especially since the woman knew she would be much like him one day.

The templar slowly raised his head and the answer suddenly became simple. "I am able to heed the orders of a woman with the beauty and grace of Andraste." 

"I..." The Knight-Commander's hand dropped and hung limply at her side. Her cheeks and neck felt hot and she found herself not knowing what to say. Footsteps distracted her from the rather flattering conversation and she silently thanked the Maker for her sudden luck. The young templar approaching was someone she recognized. "Ser Richmond?"

"Knight-Commander! I'm so sorry if he was bothering you. I--"

"Nonsense." She scolded him, much like one would scold a child. "He is years your senior and could learn much for him."

Richmond flushed at the comment and nodded. "Y-Yes Knight Commander." He motioned over to the older man. "The Sisters thought that it would be nice if the two of us would be able to watch over the Chantry." He was used to reporting to Cullen, not the Knight-Commander herself.

"Oh?" She forced herself to hide her amusement when the boy seemed to shrink at such a simple noise of acknowledgment. "Perhaps you and your friend should report to the Chantry, then."

Richmond's back straightened as he nodded. "Yes, Knight-Commander. Ser Lyndon and I will go immediately." At the mention of his name, the older man nodded in agreement even though he wasn't quite sure what he was agreeing to. Gently, Richmond tugged at Lyndon's gauntleted hand. "Ser, we are to report to the Chantry."

The templar nodded in response before glancing back at Meredith. "Knight-Commander?"

"Yes, Ser Lyndon?" At least she knew his name now.

"After the Chantry, perhaps we could have dinner together?"

There was a long silence between the three. Richmond appeared to be frozen in place, unsure of if he should have dragged his companion away immediately. He was surprised, however, to find that Meredith was smiling quite warmly.

"Yes, Ser Lyndon. It would be an honor to have dinner with you."  Meredith couldn't remember the last time someone smiled so genuinely at her.

Later in the evening Meredith would have dinner with the man--and he would forget. This time, however, the Knight-Commander would smile and gently explain to him that he asked her to have dinner with him. They repeat this ritual for some time before the man passes away, gently clutching onto a scarf she had given him when the weather became cool. 


End file.
